The group began in April 2009 and the projects were assigned in July 2009. We are organizing the laboratory, hiring personnel and designing experiments. The equipment and reagents are being purchased and the laboratory space adjusted for housing the mass spectrometers. We have purchased the LTQ-Orbitrap and TSQ Quantum Vantage from Thermo Fisher, and the nano-LC systems. These instruments should cover the range of initially planned experiments. We are designing the methods for absolute quantification, developing and testing standards of tagged proteins (in collaboration with Dr. Iain Fraser) and designing peptides for AQUA method of MS-based quantification.